Their Own Song
by Yakari Or Takari AAH
Summary: She was just a clarinet section leader. He was percussion leader. They were best friends, but she fell for him. But he has a girlfriend. "It will never work out," she says. What will happen if he falls for her too? Mainly Takari. Some later couples
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't bash me if you think it's bad. From Kari's POV

* * *

"Phew. That parade was horrible!" I said as our drum major dismissed us.

"That's not true. You did great!" I sighed at my best friend's remark.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better Sora. Although, you sounded great with your flute." I gave as a reply to her 'untruthful' statement.

"Well would it make you feel better if I heard from one of the tall flags that TK couldn't stop staring at you?" I was shocked by her statement and I could barely choke out a reply.

All I could say was, "I was probably in the way and he was looking at Mimi. His color guard captain girlfriend." _–points finger at mouth and imitates gagging-_

"Don't give me that. You know he likes you," Sora said to my act of disgust toward Mimi.

"He does not. Not like the way that my brother likes you. UGH," Tai's my older brother. He's also captain of the varsity soccer team, and he's had a HUGE crush on Sora since we started the eighth grade.

We noticed that almost everybody else had left for lunch. We grabbed our instrument cases quickly and hastily packed up our instruments. By the way, I play the clarinet. After we were done, we ran to a restaurant. When we got there, we ran into TK, the percussion leader. He was there, hanging out with his section.

He looks so cute. His blond hair, his gorgeous blue eyes, his huge biceps. Some people can't believe that he's in marching band and not on the basketball team. I know why though. When we were growing up, everybody thought that he was a geek. He was lanky, had glasses, braces, and acne. It all changed at the beginning of freshmen year. He had Lasik eye surgery, started using invisalign, started working out, and cleared up his acne. A lot of people say he has a six pack. It's pretty believable.

We're both in drumline. I'm in pit and he's in battery. Our costumes were skin-tight and we were able to see his muscles. I saw that he was forming a six pack, but he didn't have one yet.

Why am I even thinking about him? It'll never happen. He has a girlfriend. A really bitchy girlfriend who only cares about herself. She doesn't even deserve a guy like TK.

My thoughts were interrupted by TK saying something to me. "Hey, are you hungry Kari?" I wasn't all that shocked that he knew my name. We were close friends ever since the third grade, but we've known each other since Kindergarten.

All I said was, "A little bit." He nodded and ordered me a burger. No onions or pickles. We've grown to know each other well because of all the time that we spend together. We have almost every class together and drumline practices 4 times a week.

I sat down next to Sora and TK as soon as my burger was ready. We started talking about how horrible we thought our performances were during the parade. The topic was changed by a spiky brunette named Davis.

"Dudes, if you don't hurry, we're gonna miss the bus!" At that, we all quickly shoved our burgers into our mouths and ran out of the restaurant. We were lucky because they had just started loading.

TK was pulled to the side by Mimi, his bitchy girlfriend. She tried to kiss him full on the lips, but he turned his head and made her kiss his cheek.

"Where have you been," Mimi asked in her annoyingly high voice.

"After the parade, we went for a bite to eat," TK replied to his girlfriend.

"Ok. I was worried because I thought that we were going to meet after the parade for a little **alone** time."

"You know that I don't like PDA."

"I know, but I found a place that's a little more… private."

TK was about to say something when our band teacher yelled, "Alright! Last call to load the bus! Anyone not on in the next minute's walking home!"

We all hurried on the bus and made our way back to school.

* * *

A/N: Okay. First chapter. What did you think? This is my first fanfic that I'm posting. I'm thinking of making another one, but Yakari. I know that some people like Takari, but I wanna go a different direction. I got inspired from reading some Yakari fics. I got this idea from actually being in band, but I don't march. I just wrote about what I thought goes on at a parade.

I'm rambling. R&R.

BTW, this is an AU fic, so don't complain if I didn't involve the actual Digimon. Sorry if it's a little short.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't posted this chapter yet, but I haven't had time to write. What with band, drumline, almost failing history, and social stuff, I had absolutely no time to write.

Kari: Can you just get on with the story? I'm dying in this closet called your mind!

Me: Right! Gomenasai. Just remember that this is an AU. And I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.

* * *

(Oh my goodness. Parade season is coming to an end. Tonight is our last parade. Unfortunately, it's a Christmas parade. We have to play Jingle Bells. Seriously. Just kill me now.)

"This is our last parade of the year, so let's make it count!" This is what our drum major always says at the last parade. And here comes the signature call to attention. "BAND ATTEN-HUT!"

I could seriously care less about these details about the parade.

I'm just gonna skip to the part after. So, from what I've heard, Mimi has tried to drag TK under every single mistletoe that she could find. This really pissed TK off. He finally said that he was done with her and all of her crap. Until we had to load the bus, she was making out with this one guy who found her crying on the sidewalk.

Anyway, enough of that bitch. I don't think I've really told you much about myself. My name is Kari Kamiya. I'm a junior in high school. I've been in drumline since the sixth grade and I have learned proper technique for two mallet, four mallet, and six mallet grip. I play the clarinet and I am currently first chair. That was thanks to the help of my clarinet section leader from last year. The only reason he gave me a lot of help was because he was my boyfriend. Aha. Not anymore though. I broke up with him after I found out that he cheated on me with the flute section leader of that year. Yeah. I was so pissed off that I printed out pictures of his face, put them on two dozen eggs, and filmed a video of myself throwing them at a wall. I'm so glad that I didn't swipe my V-card on him.

Enough of me. So, after the parade, Sora, Yolei (a junior who plays the French horn), and I went into a whole bunch of shops. We found a whole bunch of cheap, good quality jewelry. Sora got a necklace with a letter "T" on it.

Oh! I forgot to tell you. Sora and Tai are together now. For about a month now. I told Tai to just go for it. And he did. I'm so happy for the both of them.

Yolei got a charm bracelet. The charms are as follows: a dove, a heart, a music note, a letter "K" (for her crush, Ken Ichijouji), and another heart.

I got a necklace with a snowflake. It symbolizes the one thing that I love about winter; the snow.

On our way to a fast food restaurant, we bumped into TK, who was with no one (surprisingly). He looked a bit down. He had his hands in his pockets and his head was down. I told my friends that I would meet up with them later and ran over to TK.

"Hey TK, why so down," I asked him.

"Not really much of a reason for me to be. I broke up with Mimi earlier," he replied to my question. I put my hands on his shoulders in a sort of hugging position.

"Well, what happened?" I asked him this as I was trying to comfort him.

He shook off my hands and said, "I was just done putting up with her crap. Seriously. She was smothering me."

"Well, she wasn't worth your time anyway. She doesn't deserve a guy as great as you." I think this kind of touched him because he looked up and then at me.

"Thanks Kari. You know, I just realized that we don't really spend as much time together as we used to."

"That's true. So, what do you wanna do before we have to load?"

"Well, we could grab a bite to eat or go to the record store to listen to some music."

Then, we said this in unison: "Record store."

We spent a good hour there at the record store. Then, we went to an internet café and looked up our drumline show from last year. We just kept ranting about how horrible we were. We kept that up until we realized that the bus left without us. We ended up having to walk home. But it was all fine.

TK walked me all the way home. When we got there, we realized that it was too late for TK to walk home. He ended up staying overnight. My parents weren't home. They're at a business meeting and won't be back until next week. And Tai was over at a teammate's house, getting ready for a game.

Having TK over felt like the good old days. We stayed up until 5:30 in the morning watching TV, listening to music, practicing our music, and just talking.

After those hours of fun, we ended up falling asleep on each other's shoulders. I'm so glad Tai isn't home. He would've killed me if he found us like this. Even though he's like an older brother to TK. Aha.

We woke up at 10 in the morning. TK had to leave. He said bye to me and went home. That was probably the best night ever.

* * *

A/N: It's amazing that I wrote this in less than a day. I'm so glad that I finally wrote. Sorry for the lack of dialogue. I'm not exactly an advanced writer. Hey. I'm just entering high school this year. Well, now that I'm on summer break, I hope to be able to write more. However, I won't be able to get much done this next week because I have drumline practice on Monday and band camp from Tuesday through Saturday. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R.

Kari: Shut up you author!

Me: Get back into my mind you crazy girl!


	3. Tata for now

Hey readers.

I thought that I would let you know that I'm not gonna finish this fanfic. Instead I'm going to start a new fic. It's still going to have the same plot, but there's gonna be some stuff added to it. This is thanks to the constructive criticism that I got from OneLonelyPickle. I'm not saying that it's your fault. This is actually a great basis for me. And it tells me the kind of writing I should avoid. So anyway, it was fun starting this fic, but I'll have to start over. It's gonna go by the title 'Songs By Me, For You'. Look out for it.


End file.
